During musical performances, there is frequently a need to adjust or swap out microphones. This can occur as a result of a malfunctioning microphone or between musical sets a need exists to change the type or location of a microphone. Heretofore conventional any methods of swamping out microphones were time consuming and/or resulted in undesired noise during the microphone switch. In addition, many conventional microphones holders do not provide a sufficient vibration free connection. As a result, vibrations of the microphone can occur during a performance which leads to a loss of sound quality and the transmittal of vibrations and undesired acoustical feedback or undesired background noise. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.